


Prince Fancy Hair

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lotors honestly heard much worse insults, M/M, quick request, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Lance's attempts at insults don't always produce the desired results.





	Prince Fancy Hair

“C’mon Hunk, you’re a genius, can’t you do anything?”

Lance wanted to march up to his friend and grasp his shoulders. But when he tried to move forward he found himself stopped midway by the handcuffs. He glared at the limiting contraption, then at the other hand it was attached to, and then, following up the arm, at Lotor.

The prince sared back at him, looking only slightly miffed.

“Look man it’s a new pair. Haven’t seen one like it yet.” Hunk sighed. “We can’t just hack it off with a bayard. And it doesn't look like it takes a key.”

“It’s likely a coded pair.” Lotor cut in. “Used on dangerous prisoners.”

“Guess we might need to wait on Pidge then. She’s better at that kinda stuff that me.”

“Oh, C’MON.” Lance groaned. “I can’t be attached to Prince Fancy Hair forever!”

“It’ll only be for a few hours buddy.” Hunk soothed.

Lance growled in surrender.

“Fine.” He turned to Lotor. “What are you looking at?”   
Lotor blinked out of a slight daze and recomposed himself.

“I was just thinking.” The prince said in an amused tone. “Do you really think my hair is fancy?”

All the blood in Lance’s body rushed to his face.

“I… NO!” Lance burst with a massive embarrassed blush. “It’s a, uh… an earth insult!”

“No it’s not.”

“Stay out of this Hunk!”


End file.
